


Beijo de cinema

by acciohunnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciohunnie/pseuds/acciohunnie
Summary: Chanyeol é um dos melhores jogadores do Brooklyn Nets e influente na cena LGBTQIA com a Park Foundation, mas ele não pode se conter em curiosidade depois de assitir o filme de Do Kyungsoo, as cenas de beijo o deixaram intrigado de como seria beijá-lo. Já Kyungsoo teria todo o prazer de demonstrar.Essa fanfic faz parte do Round 1: Lockdown da Chansoo Fest
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	Beijo de cinema

**Author's Note:**

> OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! e aí ,manés? Belê?! Uau olha eu dizendo que não ia mais postar nada voltando aqui com a cara mais limpa de todas. Eu gostaria de agradecer ao projeto incrível, e todes os adms que foram uns fofos e merecem todo o amor do mundo! E ao bebezinho lindo que betou essa fanfic, te amo nenê, queria te dar o mundo 
> 
> E a pessoa que doou o plot também, espero que goste! 
> 
> Eu faria aqui um textao enorme mas eu não quero tomar muito seu tempo, aqui vai um gostinho de como seria nosso menino Do no Oscar com esse Park boiola Chanyeol ao lado! beijinhos

O beijo para 99% das pessoas era só uma etapa para chegar no objetivo final: ficar sem roupa com a pessoa em questão. Mas para Chanyeol não, o que era muito irônico de se pensar sendo um grande Às do basquete. Jogando no Brooklyn Nets Chanyeol tinha tudo o que muitos queriam: fama, dinheiro, e quantas fodas casuais quisesse ter. O jeito boa pinta e várias entrevistas deixavam no ar quem seria a nova conquista do Park. 

Mas tudo não passava de uma encenação, era verdade que Chanyeol era uma pessoa extrovertida e magnética com uma boa personalidade, seu emprego ajudava a ter um ou dois casinhos no sigilo. 

Mas lá estava ele sentado no seu enorme sofá com a sua bolinha preta energética chamada Toben, fazendo uma maratona de alguns filmes indicados ao Oscar de 2022 no qual apresentaria, logo ele! Alguém totalmente leigo sendo especialista apenas em velozes e furiosos e filmes de super heróis e carros que explodiam. Já era o terceiro filme, agora um italiano que se passava na guerra e um garoto tinha que atravessar o campo de concentração atrás do seu pai que tinha morrido bem na sua frente quando tudo indicava que seria um final feliz! Malditos filmes estrangeiros, ele estava fungando com o nariz úmido de tanto chorar e postando nos stories do Instagram os trends do twitter subindo seu nome, era até comum por ter muitos fãs. 

Agora seria o último filme, que aliás, não tinha nenhum carro pulando de um avião, era um romance e ele rolou os olhos. Desbloqueando o celular, Chanyeol ligou a câmera para uma live rápida, não precisando de filtro por ser bonito e ter uma rotina rígida de skin care — coisa de macho, óbvio. 

— Dando continuidade a minha super maratona de filmes dos indicados ao Oscar, que aliás já disse que vou apresentar? Tem um do meu país natal, Seul, aliás saudade da passar férias lá! Vovó, estou com saudade! — Ele lia um dos comentários que subiu pela tela do celular, era da sua vozinha. — É um filme de romance, 'pra ser sincero eu não curto muito, sabe? Mas vou dá uma chance já que foi um dos mais indicados por vocês lá no twitter! Minha mãe me ligou me obrigando a assistir por ter um ator que ela gosta muito, Doh Kyungsoo?! É assim o nome dele? Enfim, o nome do filme é 'Três vezes amor'. — Chanyeol riu pelo título ser totalmente piegas. — Foi dirigido pelo grande Kim Minseok, vou dar uma chance por gostar muito dos filmes de ação dele. 

Ele encerrou a live jogando o celular do outro lado do sofá, não queria ser interrompido por notificações e ligações, quando Chanyeol assistia um filme gostava de focar totalmente naquilo mesmo sendo aqueles filmes de terror cringe com alguma ex BBB. Ele não leu a sinopse por querer se surpreender com a história, mas pelo pouco que tinha visto era um dos nomes mais fortes para ganhar a estatueta. 

Ele comia pipoca enquanto Toben respirava baixo dormindo depois de tanto ter aprontado. O filme era interessante, a atriz Bae Joohyun fazia um papel incrível como a namorada de Kyungsoo no filme. Basicamente pelo o que ele tinha entendido em quase trinta minutos de filme, era que se tratava de três amores, o que era óbvio?! Chunkyun era o nome do carinha principal, ele era meio chatinho, a história começava com um velhinho olhando pela varanda enquanto seu netinho brincava na mesma, era uma fazenda modesta. Até que o netinho faz uma série de perguntas que vão revivendo num flashback que mostra como foi a vida de Chunkyun. Na adolescência, ele teve seu primeiro amor por uma vizinha mais velha, quando ele tinha dezesseis anos e ela trinta, era uma mulher da vida, mas ele não se importou estava fascinado por ela, era um amor ardente voraz como um adolescente prestes a explodir. Ele tinha levado umas boas surras da sua mãe e dos clientes dela até que a mulher pôs um ponto final e sua mãe o mandou para a capital. Com a prostituta, Chunkyun tinha aprendido tudo sobre o primeiro amor. Já na faculdade, ele aprendeu a beber e a dançar, ia para todas as festas e fazia muita besteira, estava perdido, nesse meio tempo fez amizade com quatros personagens: Xiuzhen, Kyuchan e Chanrian. Chanyeol confessava que eles eram os melhores personagens do filme por serem totalmente engraçados e se meterem em muita merda que nem quando eles roubaram uma galinha e foram parar na delegacia. Bae Joohyun apareceu sendo Irene, a encantadora florista do bairro onde moravam e Chanyeol também se apaixonou por ela. Irene fugia totalmente do estereótipo moça indefesa, ela era forte e engraçada, malandra também. Logo eles se casaram e o coração de Chanyeol ficou quentinho, para quem não gostava de romance ele estava adorando, envolvendo-se cada vez mais. Eles tiveram filhos e pelo Chanyeol o filme poderia acabar ali mesmo, mas ainda restavam quarenta minutos.

**YEOL @parkyoda**

**"Gente pelo amor de Deus me digam que eles terminam juntos!"**

Chanyeol postou no twitter e várias replays de emojis de choro e respostas como: "hahaha você ainda não viu nada" assustaram Chanyeol. Como assim? Eles precisam terminar juntos!

Dando o play no filme novamente, pareceu que foi o início da grande merda. Eles começaram a brigar muito, brigas pesadas, e quando Doh Kyungsoo chorava, ele também se acabava de chorar! Tava na cara que eles se amavam, mas não o amor romântico, e Irene chorava e bebia bastante. Os filhos já estavam afetados, e quando o divórcio veio, Chanyeol não conseguia parar de chorar! Deus, o que ele tinha se tornado?! Ele tirou uma foto postando nós stories e seus companheiros de time diga-se Jongin e Sehun mandaram áudio rindo de rachar o bico o chamando de fresco. Depois disso, Kyungsoo se mudou da casa e foi morar numa pequena kitnet, ele se afundou em bebidas e era miserável ver ele naquele estado, Chanyeol sentiu como se fosse alguém próximo. Do outro lado, ele tentava ser o melhor pai possível para os filhos e os momentos deles eram os melhores e mais fofos, derretendo seu coração. Irene estava vivendo sua vida, eles decidiram ser amigos e parecia que o filme ia acabar ali. Mas só que um outro personagem aparece, Minhae, um homem bonito, do rosto fino e delicado e o sorriso arteiro com pequenas presas. Era oficial, Chanyeol estava apaixonado! Minhae era vizinho de Chunkyun, todos os dias eles voltavam e iam juntos para o trabalho, eles riam juntos e foi notável como Minhae o fazia bem, e do nada um beijo na varanda da kitnet. Chunkyun estava fumando e Minhae se aproximou juntando seu cigarro ao dele e a tensão que tinha ali era tão alta que Chanyeol gritou: "beija ele!" E nossa, que beijo! Eles triscava a boca uma na outra devagar, Minhae fechava e abria os olhos lentamente e Chunkyun parecia aproveitar cada instante, até que o tomou com força segurando sua nuca deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos pretos, virando a boca no ângulo certo. E teve língua! E mordidas! Chanyeol estava passando mal pulando no sofá! 

**YEOL @parkyoda**

**"SSSJWKDOFKEKFLFDPEODLSNQENDNRNDNAMSDPDLSKXMSSMSLSPCLVOVBOGPCPSPAALALSMDMDMDKXNSSMAKAKKAMAKAMANSNXNXXLSPAPAAOSKS BRAZIL I AM DEVASTATED!"**

No final do filme eles viveram juntos, o netinho desenhava dois casais: um era a sua avó e outro avô e do outro dois vovôs! Minhae saiu pela porta se sentando ao lado do marido, tinham alianças em seus dedos e o filme acabou com os dois dando as mãos! 

— Gente, sério! Eu tô surtando muito 'Três vezes amor' é um filme incrível! Eu não sei dizer o quanto eu gostei, ele só perde 'pra Velozes e Furiosos 3! Mas tirando isso, olha! E aquele beijo. Doh Kyungsoo eu vejo você no Oscar! Galera, agora que caiu a minha ficha que eu vou ver Bae Joohyun na minha frente e Byun Baekhyun! Eu vou me enfiar num buraco, eu nem tenho roupa 'pra isso! E também, vou ver Kim Minseok, Kim Doyoung, Kim Jongdae e Zhang Yixing! Deus, eu não sei o que fazer! Assistam esse filme. 

O surto de Chanyeol rendeu uns bons likes e vários dos seus fãs assistiram e gostaram do filme, ele não parava de falar dele, assim como muitos babacas homofóbicos também encheram seu saco. Chanyeol era abertamente bissexual e sempre estava engajado na causa, e sua marca de tênis ia diretamente a centros de ajuda para pessoas LGBTQIA+. 

Depois de tomar um belo banho, Chanyeol pegou o celular, tinha várias notificações nada fora do comum, mas seis notificações chamaram sua atenção, @baejaeraee seguiu você! @ddokim seguiu você! @minsekki seguiu você! @bbhbyun seguiu você! @daeactor seguiu você! @zhangzyzh seguiu você! @dksoo seguiu você! 

Chanyeol deu um grito muito alto e pouco se fodeu, seu apartamento era o último e contra a prova de som, ele admitia que era um péssimo vizinho já que adorava cantar e tocar instrumentos altas horas da noite. E não parava por aí! Kyungsoo tinha o respondido. 

**Doh Kyungsoo @dksoo**

**"Estou ansioso para conhecer você ;) obrigada por gostar do nosso filme!"**

Era uma mensagem simples, mas para o seu pobre coração tinha sido como ganhar como o melhor jogador coisa que já tinha acontecido! 

Talvez fosse por Kyungsoo ser um homem muito bonito e bem aperfeiçoado ou por estar muito carente, era legal ser famoso, mas não tinha tempo para relacionamentos, para realmente gostar de alguém e ter todo aqueles sintomas de paixão. Mas Chanyeol sentiu um certo interesse e desejo por Kyungsoo, principalmente depois daquele beijo tão arrebatador, parecia tão bom! Kyungsoo tinha cara de quem beijava tão bem. 

— Cara, você deve 'tá muito na seca 'pra estar desejando um ator! Parece uma garotinha de 13 anos apaixonada por um dos One Direction. — Sehun disse, puxando a barra de ferro e finalizando os exercícios daquele dia. 

— Você viu o filme? Já viu o Kyungsoo? Não teve nem uma vontadezinha de beijar ele nem que fosse um pouquinho? — Chanyeol perguntou. 

— Não, sabe porquê? Se o Jongin descobrir ele corta meu pau fora! 

Chanyeol riu alto, Sehun e Jongin namoravam há um ano oficialmente, Jongin sendo o fisioterapeuta do time era bonito como o inferno e difícil também! Quantas vezes teve que aguentar Sehun choramingando por não conseguir nem um 'oi' do moreno. Chanyeol teve que intervir, convidou Jongin para um jantar para tentar quebrar o galho do amigo. Ele era uma pessoa tão agradável que entendeu naquele momento porque Sehun se apaixonou por ele. Naquela mesma noite, Chanyeol tocou no assunto com ele. 

— Eu não sou burro, Chanyeol, eu sei que ele 'tá interessado em mim. Mas eu já sou adulto, sei como vocês jogadores são, eu sou só um simples fisioterapeuta e o Sehun um grande astro do basquete! Acha mesmo que eu não sei o que ele quer comigo? 

Jongin gostava de Sehun também, mas o jogador era novo e inconsequente, um relacionamento assim não era o que Jongin queria, principalmente com outro jogador que já tinha passado por experiência e descartado no terceiro mês quando se tinha sentimentos demais. Mas Sehun não era de desistir, Chanyeol sabia disso. Depois de sete meses insistindo, finalmente eles marcaram um jantar, depois mais três meses de insistência Sehun finalmente tinha conseguido tirar um beijo dos lábios de Jongin. E assim, dois anos depois eles ainda estavam juntos com três cachorros e uma casa enorme para os sobrinhos de ambos. 

— Chanyeol se apaixonou pelo ator! — Jongin gritou, dando um leve selinho no namorado e corrigindo a postura do Park. 

— Eu não me apaixonei! 

— Você 'tá vermelho! — Bastou Sehun apontar para o seu rosto se afundar numa vermelhidão extrema. Ele largou o equipamento de qualquer jeito mandando os amigos se foderem. 

Qual é, ele não estava apaixonadinho! Era só uma atração, normal! Coisa do corpo, biologia! Ele aprendeu isso na escola. Mas sempre se pegava vendo o Instagram dele entre um compromisso e outro, Kyungsoo era tão engraçado e gostava de umas séries tão boas que era impossível não suspirar. Ele odiou isso, Jongin estava certo junto com o merdinha do seu namorado! 

— Qualé, Chanyeol, é só um ator que você achou bonito, nada demais! — Ele dizia para si mesmo, dirigindo para sua sessão de fotos de uma campanha publicitária para adoção de animais. Do outro lado do carro, Toben o olhava julgando seu dono — Você não acha que o papai 'tá ficando maluco, né filho? 

Sabe aquele ditado  _ tal pai tal filho _ ? Esse exemplo servia como uma luva para Chanyeol e Toben, os dois sendo extremamente energéticos mal paravam num lugar quando era sessão de fotos. O cenário vermelho fazia um belo contraste com a coroazinha, Toben era o reizinho no coração de Chanyeol, sendo o filhotinho que sua avó tinha lhe dado de presente nas suas últimas férias. E desde então, foi seu companheiro mais fiel. 

Chanyeol segurou seu cãozinho pelas costas, tentando fazer sua melhor cara de modelo, mas uma lambida na sua orelha o deixou desmontado dando a foto perfeita para o ensaio. 

**YEOL @parkyoda**

**"Toben tem uma mensagem para seus súditos! Ele disse que tem muitos amiguinhos seus que precisam de um lar, adote um anjinho de quatro patas. O reizinho Toben conta com vocês!"**

Depois de uns bons likes, Chanyeol estava deitadinho na sua cama com Toben em seu peito. O celular vibrou, era uma mensagem na dm do Instagram. 

**Doh Kyungsoo @dksoo**

**"A princesa meokmul e huchu estão mandando um beijinho e concordam com o reizinho Toben"**

Era uma foto com Kyungsoo fazendo biquinho e duas cachorrinhas muito fofas fazendo bagunça. Chanyeol quase caiu para trás tentando não morrer, seu coração estava acelerado! 

**YEOL @parkyoda**

**"Vocês sãos tão fofos!"**

**Doh Kyungsoo @dksoo**

**"Vocês também! Ansioso para o Oscar?"**

**YEOL @parkyoda**

**"MUITO! Tem muita gente ali que eu sou fã, não acredito que eu vou ver o Kim Minseok de perto!"**

**Doh Kyungsoo @dksoo**

**"E eu? Você está ansioso pra me conhecer?"**

Se alguém pudesse ver o cérebro de Chanyeol, no momento se encontrava assim: AKDKDLEWLSOALCMCMDKDKERLFLDKSLALALALALALAKA. Kyungsoo estava flertando ou apenas eram as vozes da sua cabeça?! 

**YEOL @parkyoda**

**"HAHAHA também estou ansioso para conhecer você, Kyungsoo. Já sabe onde vai ficar por aqui?**

**Doh Kyungsoo @dksoo**

**"Não, geralmente é minha empresa que faz isso. Mas eu adoraria um guia turístico."**

**YEOL @parkyoda**

**"Park Chanyeol se oferecendo ao serviço! Eu posso te mostrar muita coisa em NY"**

**Doh Kyungsoo @dskoo**

**"Se não for te incomodar eu aceito seus serviços. Agora eu tenho que ir já são cinco da manhã aqui! Boa noite, Chanyeol!**

**YEOL @parkyoda**

**" Boa noite Kyungsoo até o Oscar"**

Kyungsoo puxou as mãos para cima, relaxando os músculos, espreguiçando-se. Ele riu abafado no travesseiro, quem diria que o grande Park Chanyeol jogador de basquete do Brooklyn Nets estaria respondendo seus leves flertes tão facilmente. Quando Jongdae lhe disse pela manhã que ele estava se envolvendo num joguinho muito sujo, Kyungsoo desdenhou, ele sempre foi assim, fazia o que desse na telha, nunca se importou com as opiniões alheias. Chanyeol era lindo, e até onde ele sabia, solteiro, e um cara que botava seu cachorrinho com roupinha de rei não poderia ser um lixo de pessoa, né? 

Nada impediria Kyungsoo de beijar Park Chanyeol, mesmo que ele estivesse do outro lado do mundo. 

Quando aceitou aquele papel, Kyungsoo sabia as represálias que o seu país jogaria em si, e olha só, lá estava ele indicado ao Oscar e fazendo tantas entrevistas que mal lhe sobrava tempo. Junmyeon já estava com o aspecto cansado, o manager não sabia mais o que era ter paz sem o seu celular tocar. 

No dia seguinte, Baekhyun e Jongdae estavam sentados numa mesa reservada de um barzinho trocando carícias e risinhos, enquanto Chen cheirava seu pescoço. 

— Ah, o amor! Odeio ele! — Joohyun jogou sua bolsa em cima da mesa, rindo do susto de Baekhyun — Oi gays, cadê os outros otários?

Suho, Kyungsoo, e Yixing atravessaram a porta e Joohyun acenou com o dedo do meio.

— Aí, sua pocotó do Egito, isso é jeito de tratar seus amigos? — Kyungsoo falou, tomando seu lugar. 

— É justamente por isso que eu trato vocês assim. — Ela deu um gole na sua cerveja. 

— Eu estou tão cansado, tenho duas gravações e uma OST 'pra gravar, Deus me ajude. — Yixing disse, jogando sua cabeça na madeira da mesa.

— Eu também! É muito difícil ser eu. Rico bonito, popular, com um namorado gostoso, indicado ao Oscar. — Baekhyun abandonou-se com as mãos, fingindo cansaço. 

— Dá 'pra acreditar que vamos 'pro Oscar tomar as estatuetas dos estadunidense  _ motherfuckers!  _ — Joohyun era ótima xingando, não importava em qual língua fosse. 

Kyungsoo adorava aqueles momentos em que os amigos sentavam e falavam bobagens como seis adolescentes idiotas. Eles começaram juntos, desacreditados que um dia daria certo, era muito louco saber que dali a duas semanas eles estariam no tapete vermelho. 

— Hoje tem jogo entre os Nets e os Celtics, 'cês vão assistir? — Jongdae falou. 

— Hummm, é mais uma chance do Kyungsoo ver o namoradinho dele, Park Chanyeol! — Junmyeon riu dos tapas que Baekhyun levava de Kyungsoo — Mas eu menti? Desde que ele fez aqueles stories você não para de stalkear ele. 'Tá que você já era fã dele, mas parece que agora o negócio arrochou. 

— Ontem eu mandei uma dm 'pra ele, ele me perguntou se eu já tinha um guia turístico e possamos dizer que eu tenho Park Chanyeol por uma semana inteira! 

— Vadiazinha ardilosa! — Joohyun levantou a mão para um high five, e Kyungsoo não negou. 

— Ele é um cara legal, sabe? Faz tanto pela comunidade, eu sou fraco ao pecado. 

— E aquela bunda também. — Yixing pontuou.

— Zhang Yixing! 

— A sua é maior, Juju. 

Yixing beijou as bochechas do namorado. 

A noite terminou na casa de Baekhyun e no seu digníssimo enorme sofá que cabia no mínimo umas vintes pessoas com a sua TV enorme. Era bom relaxar entre amigos. Droga, Kyungsoo os amava tanto, estava tão feliz por ter eles ali. E principalmente por Minseok ter lhe dado a chance de ter um papel tão maravilhoso. E obviamente, por ver a bunda e os bíceps de Park Chanyeol em alta qualidade.

Kyungsoo desbloqueou a tela do celular, postando uma foto de Chanyeol bebendo água e pingando a suor. Colocou um efeito qualquer e uns emojis de foguinho com a legenda  _ let's go!  _ Poucas horas depois, Chanyeol colocou nos seus status e mais uma onda de zoação cresceu naquele apartamento. 

Chanyeol estava nervoso. Seu terno preto bem alinhado ao corpo não deixava dúvidas o quão gostoso Park Chanyeol era. Estava sem a blusa social, com uma fenda que vinha até a metade do peito largo. Seus cabelos puxados para trás com alguns fios soltos, por onde o jogador passava levaria multidões de olhos em cima de si. Do outro lado, Jongin e Sehun estavam vestindo Armani combinando, mais casalzinho que isso só no inferno. Chanyeol atravessou o tapete vermelho se sentindo o rei, vários flashes vinham em sua direção e no fundinho ele adorou toda aquela atenção. Eram as incontáveis entrevistas que ele tinha dado, rindo e dando respostas rápidas que sempre levavam a uma risada espontânea como se ele soubesse o que falar para agradar. 

Ele pegou uma taça de champanhe, rodando entre os convidados; pessoas das quais ele era fã e outras que eram seus fãs, Chanyeol nunca negava uma foto ou um presente, ele tinha uma relação saudável com eles e agradecia muito por isso. Do outro lado, viu um grupo chamar atenção. Doh Kyungsoo estava ao lado do diretor do filme fazendo uma pose como se fosse um leão e outros colegas faziam o mesmo. Era surpreendentemente o quão bonito ele era; bonito na verdade nem chegava perto daqueles olhos grandes que pareciam devorar e arrebatar todos que ousam o encarar e a boca carnuda que levaria qualquer um a perdição. Porra, aquele terno o deixava tão gostoso com o cabelo castanho penteado para trás num leve topete. Chanyeol sentiu fraquejar aos poucos e perder toda a sua compostura. Ele dava uma entrevista, o inglês melodioso com um leve sotaque dava para perceber como a entrevistadora o olhava com cobiça. Minseok foi o próximo, Chanyeol o admirava, era um fã dos seus filmes e quando ele partiu para o drama não pode deixar de acompanhá-lo. O diretor falava na sua língua natal, ele não tinha que se encaixar no antigo, as pessoas que tinham que se encaixar no que ele ditasse. O intérprete falava em seu ouvido e sua cara foi de um leve desgosto num coreano um pouco enferrujado, Chanyeol entendeu o que ele dizia. 

— Não preciso entrar num padrão americano de fazer filmes. Meus filmes por si só são grandes, com histórias verdadeiras, não penso em fazer filmes contando a história de outro país. Quero mostrar a minha gente e dar espaço para outros companheiros mostrarem o seu. Boa noite. — E ele saiu sem olhar para trás ou pensar em responder às outras perguntas, logo outra entrevistadora veio ao seu encontro e dessa vez ele riu.

Kyungsoo se aproximou de Chanyeol sem ele perceber, estava tão distraído observando Xiumin como se fosse um herói, ele era tão fofo. 

— Ele é incrível, né? — Kyungsoo sussurrou em seu ouvido. Chanyeol quase caiu duro para trás. 

Kyungsoo bebeu sua champanhe rindo do seu jeitinho espalhafatoso. 

— Sim, Minseok é incrível. Olá, Kyungsoo, é muito bom te ver pessoalmente. 

— Eu digo o mesmo. Escuta, eu só vim aqui 'pra dizer um oi, está quase na hora de ir 'pro meu lugar. Acho que estou prestes a surtar. 

Chanyeol olhou para as mãos dele, arrastando as suas que eram o dobro do tamanho, colocando elas por cima fazendo um carinho lento. Kyungsoo olhou para ele, sua taça de champanhe indo parar na primeira bandeja que viu. Um rapaz tocou seu ombro. Estava na hora. 

— Te vejo lá em cima. 

— Eu espero estar lá. 

Kyungsoo olhou para trás só uma vez para ter a certeza que Chanyeol estava olhando pra si, que não era coisa da sua cabeça. E ele estava. 

A festa estava elegante, vários vestidos brilhantes atravessavam o palco, Chanyeol nunca se imaginou do outro lado da coisa vendo pela coxia escondido. Estava quase na hora de anunciar o grande vencedor de melhor filme. 'Três vezes amor' estava na frente com três estatuetas, essas sendo de melhor imagem, melhor atriz, e melhor diretor. Ver Minseok discursar com tanto vigor o encheu de orgulho por não ter desistido de ser um jogador de basquete, seu pai americano e sua mãe sul coreana. Chanyeol nunca se sentiu pertencer a qualquer lugar, mas o basquete trazia cheiro de casa, seus costumes, era bom ver o diferente ganhar voz. Era uma pena que Kyungsoo não tinha levado como melhor ator. Mas o pequeno Luca merecia muito entregando o papel belíssimo do jovem Antônio em 'Cartas para a morte'. 

— Dois minutos para você entrar, Chanyeol. — A staff tocou em seu ombro, ele balançou a cabeça. Quando o comercial voltou, Chanyeol andou o meio do palco dando seu melhor sorriso.

— Muitos me conhecem por ser o jogador mais bonito do Brooklyn Nets, mas deixem eu me apresentar. Meu nome é Park Chanyeol, nasci em Seul, tenho dupla cidadania, passei metade da minha vida dividido entre duas culturas, duas nacionalidades, dois países. Agora vendo um filme do meu país natal ganhar tantos prêmios, me sinto realizado e orgulhoso. A arte une línguas, raças, cores, constrói sonhos e um novo sopro de vida. Contudo iremos aos filmes indicados do ano. — Chanyeol tremia e por dentro estava ansioso, o envelope vermelho de veludo estava em suas mãos e tinha um peso enorme nelas agora. No momento exato foi dado o sinal positivo para que Chanyeol desse continuidade — E o Oscar vai para… 'Três vezes amor'! 

Minseok não acreditou no primeiro instante, foi preciso Joohyun chacoalhar seus ombros, gritando. A equipe toda estava em estado de explosão continua, não acreditando que o esforço estava sendo retribuído. Eles derem a mãos subindo pelas escadas, e não as soltaram em momento algum, era o momento de maior união para todos.

No after party, Kyungsoo estava tão ocupado recebendo tanta atenção e propostas de "preciso conversar com você sobre o futuro", que ele mal poderia acreditar nisso. Chanyeol bebeu todas as taças de champanhe que passava por si, Jongin e Sehun o cercavam. Baekhyun e Chen chegaram de fininho pedindo uma foto com eles. Chanyeol quase engasgou quando Minseok pediu uma foto em comemoração e que era um grande fã seu. Tudo parecia tão perfeito e mágico, se o perguntasse como seria a noite perfeita ele diria aquela. 

Chanyeol andou para a parte mais afastada da festa, chegando ao térreo da cobertura, tinha que confessar que estava um pouco bêbado e alegrinho, tinha postado tantos stories com o elenco de 'Três vezes amor' que já poderiam se considerar melhores amigos. Joohyun conseguia ser mais engraçada do que imaginava. 

— Finalmente te achei. 

Kyungsoo, agora estava com o topete desmanchado, sem a parte de cima do terno parecia mais perfeito do que já era. 

— Eu não queria te atrapalhar, essa noite é sua. 

— Essa noite é nossa, Chanyeol. 

— É legal ganhar um Oscar? 

Kyungsoo se juntou a Chanyeol, olhando a grande NY, de cima parecia que estavam numa superfície espelhadas com estrelas por todo lado. 

— Eu não sei como te responder essa pergunta 'pra ser sincero. É uma sensação tão louca de 'tá ali em cima, vendo algo que você se esforçou tanto ganhar o maior prêmio de todos. Quando eu ganhar o Oscar de melhor ator talvez seja bem mais louco do que isso aqui. Ainda parece que eu tô sonhando. — Chanyeol não sabia dizer se era efeito do álcool ou por estar tão perto de Kyungsoo, mas seu peito estava pegando fogo.

— Escuta, minha mãe e minha vó são grandes fãs suas, será que você poderia gravar um vídeo mandando uma mensagem 'pra elas? 

— É claro, eu adoraria. — Ele alisou a camisa para tirar os amassados invisíveis, era uma força de hábito que tinha adquirido com tantas fotos, pois ele tinha que parecer perfeito. — Eu tô bonito? Ok. Olá, Mama Park e Vovó Park, eu sou Doh Kyungsoo, amigo do seu filho. Ele me disse que as lindas senhoras são minhas fãs e eu me sinto lisonjeado por ter fãs tão incríveis quanto as senhoras. Muito obrigado, espero que cuidem de mim. — Kyungsoo se curvou, dando seu melhor sorriso. 

— Aposto que elas vão ficar ainda mais apaixonadas por você. 

— E eu espero que você goste de mim também, Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol engasgou. Será que tinha sido direto demais?

— Digo, como bons amigos. É que eu sou um grande fã seu. 

— Sério? Por que não me disse antes? — Chanyeol se virou para encará-lo com os olhos arregalados, Kyungsoo sentiu vergonha. 

— Não queria que você me achasse estranho. 

— Eu sou estranho, Kyungsoo, quase caí 'pra trás quando você me respondeu no Instagram. 

Conversar com Kyungsoo era fácil demais. Ele levava um assunto e trazia outro com uma facilidade absurda. Os dois se sentaram no chão, pouco ligando se suas roupas, que custavam milhões, se sujassem. O vento bagunçava seus cabelos. 

— Eu tenho uma pergunta. 

— Se eu conseguir responder… 

— Quando vocês atores, 'tão lá numa cena de beijo, como é que faz? Tipo, não rola nenhum sentimento, nem nada? 

Kyungsoo gargalhou, de tudo que se passou pela sua cabeça essa era a pergunta mais inacreditável que já tinha ouvido. 

— Eu não acredito muito nisso de beijo técnico, sabe? 'Pra mim é normal. Claro que nas minhas primeiras cenas eu ficava com muita vergonha. Hoje em dia não. E sobre sentimentos, metade das pessoas que eu contracenei são minhas amigas, foi muito estranho beijar a Joohyun e o Baekhyun, até mesmo porque Baekhyun está quase noivo do Jongdae. 

— Pera?! Como assim?! Baekhyun e Jongdae?! Eles estão noivos? Namorando? 

— Eles fizeram uma aposta, se 'Três vezes amor' conseguisse um Oscar teria que ter o noivado. Chen já tinha as alianças compradas, é bem provável que eles se casem por aqui nessa semana ainda. E pelo o que eu conheço de Baekhyun, ele nem imagina. 

Chanyeol estava mais do que surpreso, como assim Baekhyun e Jongdae estavam juntos? Na sua cabeça, Baekhyun gostava da Joohyun. 

— Meu Deus, eu ainda não tô acreditando nisso. Baekhyun e Jongdae? Sério? 

— Quase cinco anos de namoro, Chan. Como lá na Coreia é proibido, eles vão se casar no escondido, eu fico pensando quando a notícia finalmente vir à tona eu espero de verdade, por  _ nós, _ que não tenhamos que enfrentar mais uma onda ódio. 

O jeito como Kyungsoo falou o  _ nós _ balançou Chanyeol. Quando se é LGBTQIA automaticamente cria um sensor de identificação. No começo, Chanyeol não se entendia e a não aceitação o deixava sufocado como se estivesse numa grande farsa sobre a sua própria vida. Foi preciso muita reflexão para finalmente poder dar o primeiro passo e aceitar que era bissexual e estava tudo bem. Contar para sua mãe e para o seu pai foi com certeza o maior desafio que teve, nem jogar contra um time forte tinha sido tão difícil como apresentar seu primeiro namorado, foi preciso apenas duas trocas de conversa para que o primeiro choque inicial passasse. Até hoje seus pais falavam do seu primeiro namoradinho com saudade. 

Chanyeol também queria usar sua influência e todo aquele dinheiro para algo maior, muitas pessoas não tinham sua mesma sorte de ter sido aceito ou um emprego fora do convencional. Com esse intuito, ele criou a Park Foundation, que cuidava de pessoas LGBTQIA que tinham sido expulsos de casa, mas a fundação não cuidava só disso, como de adoção de animais para a empresa. Chanyeol era visto como um grande influenciador, claro que ainda tinha senhores de setenta anos que diziam que ele dava a bunda (o que não era totalmente mentira) e o chamavam de nomes terríveis que sinceramente nem valia a pena mencionar. 

— Você é? — Chanyeol abaixou a mão num gesto que qualquer LGBTQIA entenderia.

— Não ficou óbvio? 

Ok, era um alívio muito grande, Chanyeol não ia se perdoar por querer beijar um hétero, essa maldita fase de se apaixonar por hétero um dia teria que acabar. 

— Sabe, você beija tão apaixonado. Eu sinceramente fico com inveja, lá na Coreia não tem prêmio 'pra melhor beijo das novelas? 

— Eu ganhei três vezes. Acho que é por eu me entregar demais numa cena, sabe?

Chanyeol assentiu com a cabeça, na verdade não sabia não, mas estava louco para que Kyungsoo o mostrasse, os dois se encaravam, Chanyeol não pôde resistir em virar o rosto com vergonha como um maldito adolescente. Kyungsoo deu o primeiro passo, aproximando-se aos poucos com medo que ele fugisse, a respiração de Chanyeol falhava, ele fechou os olhos desejando logo que Kyungsoo o beijasse. Mas nesse exato momento, Minseok estragou tudo entrando bêbado, gritando o nome do ator. 

— Kyungsoo! Você não vai acreditar, parece que eu vou dirigir uma série da HBO! 

Kyungsoo socou o chão, crispando os lábios, deu uma leve batidinha na testa de Chanyeol se levantando. No meio do trajeto, ele virou para o jogador, ainda tinha que aproveitar essa chance. 

— Você ainda é meu guia turístico, certo? Ainda tem muitos lugares que eu quero conhecer, sua casa por exemplo. Na terça 'tá bom 'pra você? 

— 'Tá ótimo! 

E ele se foi segurando Minseok de lado, fazendo cara feia para o cheiro de álcool que vinha do diretor. Aquela noite tinha acabado de uma forma diferente como ele estava planejando, Chanyeol bateu com as pernas longas no chão de um jeito infantil e birrento. Droga, estava tão perto de beijar aquela boca, quase amaldiçoou a existência de Kim Minseok! 

  
  


— Calma, Yeol! Qual é, até parece que você nunca foi 'pra um encontro? — O quarto de Chanyeol estava uma bagunça completa, suas roupas estavam jogadas pelo chão sem o mínimo de cuidado, ele ainda não tinha decidido que estilo usar. Não queria parecer arrumado demais, porém também não queria parecer casual demais. Ele ainda estava só de cueca em cima da hora. 

Sehun estava deitado de lado na cama do amigo, brincando com Toben. O drama de Chanyeol parecia tão pequeno, era só vestir qualquer roupa e pronto. 

— Chan, tu é bonito, é gostoso, se vestisse um saco de batatas ainda ficaria gostosão, então veste logo a merda de uma calça e uma blusa, talvez um casaco porque pode esfriar e pronto, caralho! 

— Você me acha gostoso? — Chanyeol segurava uma jaqueta jeans, Sehun fez sinal de positivo para a peça.

— Acho. 

— Você me pegaria? 

— Se eu não te conhecesse?! Sim, eu pegaria. 

Depois de vasculhar todas as calças possíveis, Chanyeol pegou um jeans mais escuro, um all star, a jaqueta azul que Sehun tinha aprovado e uma blusa de gola, e o cabelo de cachinhos era seu charme não tinha como resistir. 

— Você não acha que 'tá simples demais? 

Sehun jogou uma almofada na sua cara. 

— Vai se foder, porra. Sai logo daqui, e eu espero que quando você voltar seja com ele. 

As chaves do carro pareciam pesadas em suas mãos, era estranha aquela sensação de se sentir nervoso com borboletas no estômago, em todos os filmes que tinha visto isso não era um bom sinal. Dirigir o relaxava, mas naquele momento não estava ajudando em nada. 

O dia estava de um azul tão bonito, parecia que tudo estava ao seu favor. Ele estacionou o carro no Central Park. Eles combinaram de se encontrar no Sheep Meadows, onde fariam um piquenique.

Kyungsoo acenou de longe, escondido das pessoas — a parte ruim de ser famoso. Com aquele simples movimento suas pernas bambearam. 

— Eu já vi tantos esquilos, Chanyeol. É proibido alimentar eles? — Ele estava numa tradicional toalha de flanela vermelha com uma cesta trançada. 

— Eu acho que não. 

Chanyeol se sentou ao seu lado com a mão apoiada na lateral do corpo. 

— Já curtiu muita coisa? 

— Só o quarto de hotel e várias salas de entrevistas, acho que eu nunca respondi tantas perguntas na minha vida. 

— O que nunca te perguntaram? 

— Quer sair num encontro comigo? 

Chanyeol corou, rindo de desespero, olhando para qualquer lado que não fosse o rosto dele.

— Você parece ser alguém que recebe muito essas propostas. 

— Faz anos que alguém interessante não me convida. — Kyungsoo comeu uma uva, rindo sugestivo para o jogador. Estava dando todos os sinais possíveis para ele. 

Chanyeol se levantou, puxando sua mão para que levantasse do chão. Kyungsoo pegou a cesta deixando a toalha bagunçada no chão.

— O que foi? — Será que tinha falado algo errado?

— Eu tô te levando para um encontro. Primeira parada: alimentar os patos. 

O Great Lawn era um lago enorme, onde podiam andar de barco ou pedalinho, ele sempre quis fazer isso; andar com alguém e depois andar pela cidade. Ele mal tinha tempo de aproveitar depois de ter enricado. Para ser sincero, Chanyeol queria fazer esse programa com alguém especial, e lá estava ele, pagando para andar de pedalinho com o ator mais badalado da Coréia, parecia até um daqueles filmes adolescentes se ele também não tivesse sua parcela de fama. 

Os dois competiam para ver quem pedalava mais, as coxas de Kyungsoo estava queimando, mas ele não ia deixar aquele grandão ganhar tão fácil assim. Porém, suas pernas o traíram parando no meio do trajeto, aos poucos eles foram desacelerando, aproveitando mais para conversar ora em coreano ora em inglês. Ele soltava algumas pequenas frases sem perceber, parecendo relaxado em não ter que se policiar por soltar um " _ aigoo" _ sem perceber. 

Kyungsoo teve a brilhante ideia de começar uma guerrinha de água, quase que Chanyeol o jogava no lago, o que seria um fracasso total. 

— Você disse que a gente ia ver os patos, não tô vendo pato nenhum. — Kyungsoo disse, forçando a vista. 

— Depois a gente vê os seus patinhos. 

Kyungsoo deu a mão para Chanyeol segurar, eles saíram assim, sem se importar de seriam vistos. Kyungsoo não queria ser cuidadoso, e com certeza Junmyeon estaria tendo um síncope naquele momento, mas ele estava no quarto de Yixing, bem provável se ocupando com algo melhor naquele momento. A parte ruim de ser alguém que era conhecido, agora, mundialmente, com certeza era viver escondido como se estivesse cometendo um crime até mesmo quando saia com alguma mulher. Era um inferno, se não fosse por Junmyeon sua carreira já estaria no lixo, isso também se ele não fosse tão foda-se com isso. Kyungsoo era desbocado, muitos apresentadores o odiavam e ele não poderia ligar menos. 

— Agora a gente vai dar comida para os patos? 

Chanyeol passou na frente, puxando para a parte dos patinhos. Kyungsoo correu com a cesta balançando. Era tão fofo como ele ficava todo animado alimentando os bichinhos. Quando uma mamãe pato trouxe seus filhotes, Kyungsoo não tardou em se abaixar e jogar muitas migalhas de pão, falando numa vozinha fofa, Chanyeol gravou um vídeo sem ele perceber iria guardar para si. 

As quatro horas da tarde, Chanyeol o desafiou num mano a mano na quadra. Por alguma força do destino, eles ainda não tinham sido reconhecidos com máscaras e bonés e uma boa cara de pau; eles não queriam que ninguém atrapalhasse aquela bolha que eles não queriam estourar. 

— Você sabe que eu sou jogador profissional, né? — Chanyeol estava pronto, quicando com a bola no chão dobrando os joelhos.

— E daí, isso não vai me impedir de te dar uma surra. 

— Se eu ganhar você cozinha? 

— E quem disse que você vai ganhar? 

Só para deixar claro, Kyungsoo perdeu de propósito, ele ainda tinha conseguido acertar uma cesta de três, mas Chanyeol o tinha segurado pela cintura como se ele não pesasse nenhuma grama o que foi totalmente injusto. 

— A gente pode visitar o Central Perk? — Kyungsoo ficou pulando como uma criancinha agitada indo para Disney. 

— Você gosta de Friends? 

— Foi assim que eu aprendi inglês. 

— Você tem algum defeito? — Chanyeol disse, andando de costas ele amava Friends demais. 

— Eu sou perfeito, Chanyeol. 

Andar de carro com Kyungsoo era tão bom quanto caminhar, ele cantava todas as músicas do carro fazendo trejeito e, aliás, que voz, meus amigos. Chanyeol se sentiu como um turista, o horário que eles foram tinham no máximo duas pessoas. Eles tiraram muitas fotos e Kyungsoo estava tão radiante, Chanyeol não conseguia desviar o olhar. 

O ator insistiu em dirigir de volta. Eles estacionaram o carro numa vaga secreta, Chanyeol abriu a porta para ele como se fosse uma daquelas mocinhas de dramas, mas obviamente ele quebrou todo o clima rindo não se levando a sério. 

O apartamento em questão, diga-se um senhor apartamento, era enorme, a vista era incrível e tinha um piano no meio da sala. Toben o recebeu com lambidinhas no rosto. Ele andou até a cozinha de rico que Chanyeol escondia, mal usava o cômodo.

O jogador pulou na bancada de mármore branco, os pés balançavam para lá e para cá, observando Kyungsoo colocar o avental e cortar os legumes em pequenos pedaços junto com a carne. Era praticamente como ver um asmr de comida, de tão relaxante que era ver os dedos ágeis cortando, medindo, repicando. 

O jantar foi calmo e silencioso, mas não um silêncio incômodo, era bom aproveitar só a companhia de Kyungsoo e sua comida maravilhosa que ele não conseguia parar de dizer o quão gostosa estava. Como Kyungsoo fez o jantar, Chanyeol limpou as louças rapidinho. Seus dedos não resistiram a tentação de se aproximar do piano, andou até lá tocando tecla por tecla.

— Quer me acompanhar numa música? — Chanyeol se sentou no banquinho, dando espaço para Kyungsoo sentar ao seu lado. Sua jaqueta já estava em algum lugar jogada pela casa, assim como os sapatos de Kyungsoo. 

O cômodo estava a meia luz, ele não gostava de cômodos muito claros, a enorme janela da sala trazia as luzes da cidade para dentro e era como se eles fossem intocáveis. 

Best Part ressoou pelas notas do piano, e aos poucos Chanyeol começou a cantar, sua voz era grossa e bonita como um sussurro. Kyungsoo o acompanhou, parecia que o mundo tinha desaparecido naquele momento, eles não escutavam nenhum som que não fossem os das suas vozes e a do piano. Kyungsoo deslizou a mão pela blusa branca que Chanyeol usava, necessitava tocá-lo, ele era magnético demais para o toque. Deslizou delicadamente os lábios pelo seu pescoço, apreciando cada parte de pele que pudesse alcançar. Beijou seu maxilar, deslizando os dedos pelas suas costas até chegar ao cabelo macio com leves cachinhos. Kyungsoo estava brincando para ver até onde Chanyeol resistia, dava para perceber que ele estava ficando molinho e impaciente. Seus dedos finalmente desceram para o pescoço, enquanto beijava seu rosto por inteiro, Chanyeol sentiu que morreria quando Kyungsoo intensificou o aperto, beijando sua boca. Ele se sentiu acolhido, o que nunca tinha lhe ocorrido a Chanyeol, gostava de beijar lento, puxando, colando seus corpos como se fossem um só, a cada movimento da boca de Kyungsoo na sua era como ir ao céu e voltar, ele devia ter levado dez prêmios de melhores beijos das novelas. E quando ele desceu pelo seu pescoço, foi como descer ao inferno, principalmente pelas mãos arteiras apertando nos lugares certos. 

Chanyeol respirava aos poucos, buscando ar. 

— Por que você demorou tanto 'pra me beijar? 

Voltar a pisar no palco do Oscar, para Kyungsoo, era como um sonho dourado. Nesses dois anos, ele alternava entre os EUA e Seul, tudo por causa de um certo jogador de basquete que era seu maior vício, seu maior amor. Depois de vários filmes e alguns idiotas xenofóbicos, Kyungsoo conseguiu finalmente ser uma estrela Hollywoodiana. 

— Está na sua hora, Kyungsoo. — A voz da staff trazia aquela sensação de dejavu.

Ele andou até o centro do palco. Do outro lado, Chanyeol estava o esperando para apresentarem o prêmio de melhor ator. Seus amigos estavam na plateia, Baekhyun e Jongdae e seu filho de quatro anos. Minseok e Joohyun fazendo barulho, Yixing e Junmyeon estavam filmando tudo. Ele os amava tanto, tinha tanto o que agradecer e esperava que toda a sua gratidão estivesse estampada no seus olhos. 

— Boa noite, meu nome é Doh Kyungsoo. 

Chanyeol tossiu, tirando risos da plateia. 

— Você não 'tá esquecendo de nada não? 

— Reformulando, sem interrupções agora: Meu nome é Doh Park Kyungsoo. 

Chanyeol pegou o microfone, intrometendo-se no meio do esposo. 

— Ele não quis colocar o Park na frente. — Todos riram novamente. Kyungsoo amava tanto aquele idiota, e mesmo morando do outro lado do mundo, ele tinha encontrado, por mais piegas que pudesse parecer, a tampa da sua panela, embora essa tampa fosse extremamente chata em alguns momentos, mas quem não tinha seus defeitos. Chanyeol o completava de uma forma que ninguém mais conseguia. 

— O prêmio de hoje, para nós atores, é uma grande honra. Tenho certeza que todos os indicados nessa noite merecem levar esse prêmio. A arte nos uniu, nos trouxe para mostrar o quanto valemos a pena. Eu não quero me prolongar aqui, ainda tem vários discursos. — A vinheta passava, mostrando o rosto dos indicados, o coração de Kyungsoo batia forte como o inferno e suas mãos estavam tremendo. Ele riu de puro nervosismo quando a câmera focou no seu rosto. Era a hora. Chanyeol segurou o envelope, se ele não tivesse ao seu lado ele estaria demasiado no palco agora. — E o Oscar vai para… Doh Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo não acreditou quando viu seu nome naquele papel, sua boca estava aberta em puro choque, foi preciso seu marido o balançar pelos ombros para que pudesse despertar. Ele se agachou no palco, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo que todos gritavam seu nome. Chanyeol beijou seus lábios, o abraçando e entregando a estatueta em suas mãos que não paravam de tremer, o beijando novamente. Ele pode ouvir Joohyun gritando: "vão para o quarto!" 

Ele se aproximou do microfone ainda tremendo muito, afastando-se e voltando novamente, a essa altura ele estaria sendo meme no twitter. 

— Ham, oi? É… Eu não preparei um discurso, sinceramente eu não achei que ganharia. Meu Deus, é o Leonardo DiCaprio acenando 'pra mim! Ok, deixa eu voltar 'pra terra. Quando eu era criança, numa pequena cidade em Seul, uma vez assisti um filme que me tocou muito. Eu queria ser como eles, queria emocionar o mundo. Mas eu sabia que era diferente. Nunca imaginei ganhar o Oscar por ser asiático, sabemos que às vezes a diferença, por mais grande que seja, não vence a mesmice. Mas eu estou aqui 'pra provar que pode sim. Eu gostaria de agradecer a Kim Minseok por ter me dado a oportunidade de ser quem sou hoje, espero que você pague a minha cerveja depois daqui. Ao meu manager, e meus amigos, se eu não disser o nome deles aqui serei morto. Joohyun, Baekhyun, Jongdae e Yixing, muito obrigado por nunca terem desistido. Uma vez alguém me perguntou como era ganhar o Oscar, eu achei que teria a resposta certa 'pra lhe dar quando chegasse a hora. E a resposta é: como alcançar o céu, só que eu já alcancei ele ao seu lado. Chanyeol, muito obrigado por ter me trazido tudo o que eu nunca imaginaria. Obrigado por esse prêmio, vou colocar ele do lado da minha cama 'pra ter certeza que eu não estou sonhando.

No final da noite, Kyungsoo estava chorando no peito de Chanyeol. Os dois acabaram fugindo da festa, comendo cachorro quente numa barraquinha qualquer, as lágrimas se misturando com o molho. 

— Amor, para de chorar, se não, eu vou chorar também. 

— Sabe, Chanyeol, eu te amo 'pra caralho. — Ele soluçava e comia um pouco, limpando o nariz a cada segundo e voltava a chorar de novo.

Naquele momento, Chanyeol também gostaria de dizer o quanto o amava, mas não conseguia colocar em palavras o tamanho desse sentimento. Mal sabia ele que demonstrava esse amor todos os dias quando Kyungsoo chegava em casa querendo se afogar nas próprias lágrimas, porém Chanyeol não deixava, sempre tinha um abraço e algo reconfortante para dizer, só de estar em seus braços Kyungsoo se sentia melhor. Eles não acreditariam se alguém dissesse que algum dia encontraria aquela pessoa que podemos chamar de alma gêmea, a pessoa prometida, mas vendo por esse lado, talvez fosse realmente verdade o que os artigos diziam sobre eles; que eram o casal mais apaixonante de todos. Chanyeol sempre concordava e fazia questão de espalhar para todo mundo o quão felizes eles eram; a felicidade genuína do outro. Óbvio que havia dias ruins, como se precisasse de apenas uma faísca para o mundo desabar sobre as suas cabeças, naquelas horas Chanyeol esquecia do título de casal mais queridinho e mandava Kyungsoo para o inferno, e o mesmo replicava de que era impossível já que tinha se casado com o diabo! Horas depois, ninguém diria que tivesse havido uma briga entre eles. Amar era assim mesmo na prática e Kyungsoo amava todos os dias na prática, cultivando aos poucos como era conviver com alguém tão diferente e ao mesmo tempo tão complementar para a sua vida. Chanyeol era o seu equilíbrio, logo ele que parecia ter tudo sobre controle o tempo inteiro. Chanyeol o tirava do eixo, o deixava desarmado demais para tentar vestir uma armadura e se esconder atrás desse disfarce. Chanyeol pegava as suas fraquezas e as beijava, as achavam lindas, eles não precisavam fingir serem perfeitos e nem fazer daquele relacionamento uma grande capa de revista de como ter o casamento perfeito. Deus sabe o quão imperfeitos eles eram, talvez fosse por isso que tinham dado tão certo: por serem imperfeitos um para o outro. 

Os dois caminharam pela cidade, adoravam fazer isso. Kyungsoo iria a qualquer lugar com ele. Do céu ao inferno, do sol a lua, de Saturno a Marte, qualquer lugar que tivesse Chanyeol segurando sua mão dizendo que o amava. 

**Author's Note:**

> E aí, gostaram? Ficou muito melosinho? Diabéticos vão precisar de uma restrição pra ler meu monstrinho ou nem? Obrigada por ler todo meu amor pra você ♥️


End file.
